Listen To Your Heart
by WincestSounds
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry is suffering. During the summer he receives something from Draco Malfoy that could change his life forever. *Spoilers for any who haven't read HBP* *6th year* DH yaoi. *Ignores book 7*
1. The Prologue The Letter

Listen To Your Heart

* * *

Prologue - The Letter

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

This was originally just a little fun I was having when I was bored in my typing class, after a few paragraphs of typing it, it started getting interesting and I just couldn't bring myself to stop, I wanted to finish it, soon enough I had saved it on a floppy disk from the school computer and began typing it up at home. 

And here it is, all finished, and on pretty strange how things happen huh? This fic has been re-read millions of times, and re-written in a few places as well, it took me an extremely long time to come up with the title, that is until I heard this song on the radio... So now I'll let you get on with it.

Please take a seat in front of the computer, sit back, rest your muscles, please get comfortable and have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi. Prepare yourself for a drama fit, enjoy! .

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

ListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeart

* * *

It seemed an unusual torture to myself, to take it out on myself; to cry for reasons that shouldn't have been considered my own. But I still would. No matter what anyone else could have said, I still would blame it on myself. After the loss of our most trusted headmaster; Albus Dumbledore, by the hands of one of our own, I couldn't bare the pain. It wasn't like I wanted to, anyway... He was the only person that was ever really close enough to me to be considered a father. And now he was gone, and it was my fault. I cried nights after that fight in the Astrology Tower, and nights after those nights I still cried. 

Until I was out of school; with the Dursleys, it never really occurred to me that, even though I was suppose to be safe; and I knew I was; I still felt empty, I didn't _feel _safe, and I felt most of all... Alone. I had never felt so alone in the Dursleys presence before then. They didn't ask about it, which I was grateful for; it wasn't really any of their business anyway, not like they wanted to hear about anything that had happened in _my _world, with _my _kind of people. It wasn't like being there would have stopped any of the pain and guilt that I felt inside. I still cried there as well. I felt like I could never put a stopper in the tears, and when I finally thought I had run out of them, I'd collapse and cry some more. I could've filled an ocean with all of the tears I shed.

My friends still sent me letters, asking about how I was doing, the usual. And I replied as usual, but it didn't make me any happier, it only seemed to make it worse, if you really want to know the truth. On my birthday I received massive amounts of presents; at least… A lot more than the usual, I got gifts from Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, Mrs. Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and a few others from more, bizarre people.

But only one of which I had no clue as to where it had came from, at first. It was a green package, with silver ribbons. The first thing that occurred to me was that those were the Slytherin colors, so I hesitated; thinking it could either have been sent by someone in Hogwarts that was in that house while I was there, or someone that was once in Slytherin at least before, like an older person.

But the owl that had brought the gift to me didn't seem nasty or loathing at all. It was a young female, a white snow owl, just like Hedwig. And she was very sweet to me, calm and proud, but not a stuck up kind of proud. After a moment's thought I figured it probably wouldn't hurt to open the package, and it's not like I had anything else left to lose. So I did.

Inside of the package was a gorgeous box, one of those kinds of boxes that a present's in that you don't throw away because you can tell it costed a load, the box was made of Dragon Bone, and it was absolutely a sight to see, the person who had sent it to me obviously took their time. On the top of the box was my name, _Harry James Potter_, carved into the Dragon Bone, you could tell just barely that the box wasn't made for it to be there, but it still looked great.

If a person's handwriting could possibly be sad, and affectionate, tearful, full of pain and loss; then this person's was, the writing was loopy, and gorgeous, but you could tell it was done by a male, and just looking at it I felt I would cry again. If the person that wrote this was willing to take their time to make it look just perfect for me, then it must have been sad, because they obviously thought a lot about me, and very highly as well, or at least… That's how I felt.

After another moment of thought, I took a deep breath and pulled away the top, which had been placed as if you could lock it, and sat back on hinges. Glowing red from inside of it was a diary, I looked down at it, a bit confused, furrowing my brows, I reached my hand in and retrieved the booklet, which was completely green covered, except for the corners; which were plastered in silver. The owner of this diary was definantly a Slytherin.

I opened it hesitantly and a letter fell onto my lap, _Harry Potter_, in the same handwriting as on the Dragon Bone box, I felt my heart beat raise a little as I slipped my finger under the seal, which was a large _M_, and broke it, I pushed up the fold and pulled from inside, four pieces of notebook sized parchment. I folded them open, and began to read, it was the same gorgeous handwriting as before.

* * *

_To The Dearest Gryffindor of All,_

_To Harry Potter,_

_First of all, I want you to know that this letter has been re-written so many times that I have lost count. And also added onto, because I kept on remembering other things that I had not yet told you of. So everything that is in here, I promise there is nothing else I have not told you of, you will know everything about me, **everything**. _

_I understand what has happened recently, as I was there at the time. And I want you to know that I am truly sorry, this letter was meant for you at least three years before now, I was just too cowardly to give it forth, but now, as you read it, it is in your hands, I want you to know that I never intended for any of this to happen, I didn't want you to get hurt, I care a lot for you Harry, I wish I could have had the chance to get to know you better than I do, considering that that's not much. I'm sorry about our headmaster, and yes, I'm in Slytherin house, as you may have already guessed, and I'm a male as well. I don't want to say too much, or I am afraid you will chuck this letter the second you find out who it is from, please don't let what I just said make you do so, I want you to continue reading, what I have to tell you is very important._

_I have always watched you, Harry, at school. I have had my eye on you for some time, but not an eye of loathing, but of something... Much different. I'm not saying this to frighten you, and do not think that I am watching you now, because I am positive that by now, your birthday, as you're reading this, that I... Am dead. I won't be able to say any of this to your face; which is probably one of the greatest things in my life, that I regret. I had originally intended to give this letter to you myself, face to face with you, handed it to you, from my own hands. I will say now, that you know me, and not just that, but you know me very well. You've seen me almost everyday at Hogwarts before, and we have also exchanged words most of the time. And I will be honest with you, you hate me. Please do not set down this letter yet, I wish for you to read on. Please Harry._

_I want you to know that I am very sorry. I regret everything I have ever done in my entire life, except for this, except for telling you this. My father is a Death Eater, so as you know, negotiating with you, or even talking to you with a nice tone, would result in something very hazardous to my health, on my part, I know that. But I want you to know that I have **always **wanted to be your friend, I have always wanted to be closer to you, to talk to you. I have always wanted that. You see, the deepest thing you have come to know about me, on the inside I mean, is that I am a coward, I don't like pain, I was weak. I didn't tell you. I could've saved Dumbledore... If only I wasn't such a coward. I'm sorry._

_There are reasons for everyone to be sorted into there houses, but I... I think I fit best in Slytherin, because I am a coward, but there is one small thing I do not have... Determination to get what I want, because... I have never gotten what I wanted, never. And I never will. But if I had gotten one thing, out of everything I have ever wanted, it would be to be able to tell you this, face to face... After this. I know I'm wanting too much, it's impossible for me to do that, because as I have said before, as you read this, I am sure... That I am no longer alive._

_It's sad, to think that, as I'm writing this, thinking about it, and you're reading this (I hope you are), you're thinking this, I could be dead. It makes me sad to think on it. But it's the truth, and if I'm not dead yet, than I should be soon. My father will know or find out... That I have sent this all to you, and he will not be happy with me. I think now it is time to reveal to you who I am. Just please do not toss this, when you see the name, because I still have much more important things to tell you, about the Dark Lord. Thank you, and please turn the page, Harry.

* * *

_

I frowned and felt my eyes water, this person did care for me, it was obvious. I swallowed lightly and set the first page down on my desk, I was shocked, when I saw the name written there, in the most beautiful hand writing I had ever seen, the same that I had been reading. And I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy

* * *

_

I felt my heart stop, but I continued reading.

* * *

_I hope you haven't thrown this paper away. But then again, I wouldn't blame you, I don't deserve your attention, no matter how important this may be, thank you though... If you are still reading. Are you shocked? The reason I ask you these things, is because I don't know how you would react, I don't know you that well, I never will. But you thought you knew me, have I proved you wrong? Anyway, back onto the important stuff, I don't have much time to go on._

_I really wish I could've talked to you in person, and answered any questions you had, but I can't, I really wish I could. I want start off with a big bang. So I'll tell you this now, just to make it clear between us, I do not have the dark mark on me, anywhere. I have been fighting it off for some time now, and my father is not too happy, neither is the Dark Lord. If it truly comes to it, and I am forced to get it, please do not blame it on me, for I will have done all I could to prevent it. I promise you that._

_Second of all, I want you to know that I do care for you, more than you could ever imagine. I've been in love with you since the second year, and there are no other feelings that would ever change that, no matter how horrible I was to you, I did it out of love, and it hurt me too. I wanted to apologize, I wanted a better reason, because the excuse I am using now doesn't make up for even a quarter of the things that I have done in the past. I just wish I could have made it all up to you._

_But I am giving you everything I've got right now, I hope it's enough to satisfy you for some time, and I do hope that it helps. I know about your mission to find all of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. And I know where a few of them are, enclosed in this diary of mine is one of them, a necklace that one of his followers handed down from my mother to me, Regulus Black, it is a Horcrux of the Dark Lord's._

_I don't want to waste this letter with all of this information, because I have already written a list of the ones that I know of, and where they are, in this diary. As you may have also guessed, this is a personal diary, the only one that I have ever owned. It has many things written in it, things that I have thought, ways that I have felt, secrets, that no one else has ever been told, and I want you to have it, because I trust you, and besides... It was written for you, it was written to you. My father has never touched this diary, let alone known of it's existence, he has no clue._

_You see, that day in Diagon Alley, in the second year, when we bumped into each other in Flourish and Blotts, I had just bought it no less than thirty minutes before then. I snook off, from my father, and without his knowing, I bought it, it was an intended secret. It's kind of weird how these things happen, really, I only bought it out of knowing that I had gotten something without my father ever realizing it, and it was the first rule of his, that I have ever broken. Funny? I didn't plan to ever write in it, and I didn't until my third year, like I said before... The only reason why I got it was to know that I had something my father didn't know of. By the time I started writing in it, I already knew of my feelings for you. The words written in this diary, every last one, is only for you to see, as only you can see it. You know how good I am with potions, right? Or maybe you just think that my grades are all because Professor Snape favors me, well fuck him. I got my grades on my own, I didn't need his help at all._

_I created a writing ink that only you can read, no matter how many spells anyone else tries, it will never appear to them. I know this as a fact, as I can't see the writing either. So there are mistakes in that diary I scratched out, please excuse the sloppiness, as I can't have seen how the writing looked. And I've never read it over, so half the time, I can't remember what I have written in there. So it is all entirely truthful. It's not like I could go through it again and scratch out anything I didn't want you to read. The writing in this letter here however, is just regular ink, no spells or jinxes what-so-ever_.

* * *

I set down the second page and continued to read on the third page.

* * *

_There are a few things not in the diary that I want to tell you right away, things that I didn't have time to mention weather I'd have liked to or not, that diary isn't for these kinds of things, that's what this letter is here for. First of all, I no longer consider myself a pureblood, as it seems I have become tainted. You probably don't understand what I am saying, so I will explain myself. Over vacation between our fifth and sixth years I was bitten by a Werewolf, and not just any Werewolf, but by Fenrir Greyback. _

_The same that had bitten Professor Lupin, in case you didn't know. The mark is right above the right side of my collar bone, and it isn't exactly pretty to look at, it's disgusting really, and it was a gruesome experience. That's one of the reasons I looked so ill during most of our sixth year, and had missed the Gryffindor and Slytherin match that day as well, I had to stay in hiding during my transformations. I didn't intend to hurt Dumbledore, the day he was killed, I was there, and I was scared, I didn't want to hurt any body. _

_If only you had been there and heard the things he had said to me, everything he said was so true. I'm not a killer, and that night I was afraid to act alone, I was really afraid to act at all. I was using those tricks to kill him before just to waste time, I didn't plan on them hurting anybody, but I had to at least pretend I was doing something with my time, or you-know-who would have killed my mother and I. So I really had no choice._

_I'm sorry about you friend Weasley, I didn't ever think that you two would be in danger of that poison. It was an accident. Yes, it was me, I'm so sorry, Harry, please forgive me... Or not. It really is your choice. I would love to be able to go back to Hogwarts again this coming year... But I'm afraid I am not welcome, or shall I say, I do not welcome myself there... If only I hadn't been so stupid, and so scared, and listened to Dumbledore, he would still be alive, and maybe your pain wouldn't be so strong at this moment, I'm sorry for being so daft, Harry. It was all my fault. Another thing that is not in the diary is this... At this current moment... I am no longer at the Malfoy Manor. Nor am I with Snape, after the incident at Hogwarts, I left. _

_I ran away, and I left my wand there and took only what I needed, this letter I've been writing, the box, my diary, and the clothes I wore, except for a spot of money to get where I was going. If you want to know where I am, I'm at the Leaky Cauldron right as I'm writing this, sitting at the desk in the room I've rented out for me to stay in. I just hope they don't find me before I can send this all to you, I want to at least stay alive long enough to send this to you on your birthday, at the same time as your friends presents arrive._

_Maybe, finally, I have proved you wrong about me. I want to at least die knowing that you have read this, and that you keep my apologies in mind. Harry. Thank you. Even though we were the worst of enemies... I'm glad I had you there the whole time, or I feel I never would have made it through. In so many ways you kept me going. I just wished that you had felt the same, I feel horrible for all of the pain that I have caused you, and all of the trouble you have went through because of the things that I have done._

_There is also one more thing left to tell you that is not in that diary either, not once in my life have I ever said my true feelings towards you aloud, I really couldn't have risked it if someone had heard me, that wasn't you, or the information would've gotten to my father one way or another. But besides for that, I want you to know that if I ever see you again, in any form, that will be the first thing I would say to you. I promise. You have my word in so many things I have written in this letter, and if I am still alive by the time I see you again, my life and my future will be in your hands. If you do not feel the same, I want you to know that that is the way I would have wanted it to be, only your judgement of me matters to me._

_I also want you to know that none of what happens to me after this letter will have been your fault, so do not begin to take it out on yourself. It was all my choice, and you could have done nothing to prevent it.

* * *

_

I flipped over to the final page of Draco's letter and continued reading in haste.

* * *

_I suppose I've lived long enough to get one thing I have wanted, to send this letter to you on your birthday, I saved the last few paragraphs of this letter for now, it's currently eleven thirty at night, only thirty minutes to go until your birthday, and as I'm writing this, I am also packing what I have up once again. I have done this one thing every night before your birthday for the past five years, do you want to know what it is? I would stay up until twelve, and just after it turned to that day, I would whisper a light 'Happy Birthday, Harry' before turning off the light in my room, and going to bed._

_There was not a time that I did that, that I didn't blush afterwards, because I was imagining telling it to you face to face. If only I had, huh? If your wondering where I'm going, I'm leaving the Leaky Cauldron and on my way to Privet Drive, so I can send it directly to your window, and watch you receive it. Sounds kind of scary when you think about it, doesn't it._

_It's just turning twelve, so I've got to hurry and write this:_

_Happy Seventeenth Birthday, Harry!_

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy

* * *

_

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Well readers, that's the end of the Prologue, wait for more, as you see, there will be! I hope you enjoyed, please review! Happy Holidays! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Chapter 1 Draco Malfoy

Listen To Your Heart

* * *

Chapter 1 - Draco Malfoy

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

The Prologue was a bit too long, eh? Oh well, I still hope you all are enjoying yourselves! Is this something new? I hope so, I haven't ran into something like this in all of my years of fanfiction reading, oh well, LOL! 

On to the first chapter of this fan fic! Please get comfortable in a plush chair and have yourself a nice steaming cup of yaoi. Enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To yasiko: "Of course I wasn't going to leave it that way! Nu uh! I totally couldn't do that to all of you! Here's the next chapter, please read on!"_ _

* * *

_

Words written between a '(H)' and another '(H)' is what Harry's thinking.

_

* * *

_

ListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeartListenToYourHeart

* * *

Harry looked down as he read the last of the letter, that was all there was written. He sat for a moment, just staring down at the last few words on the paper, looking over finally to the box and then to the diary on his desk. He couldn't help feeling a little sad.

* * *

(H) I was there, I saw how bent out of shape he was when he was holding his wand out to Dumbledore; saw the expression on his face; the fear in his eyes. But was this truly even written by him? During my full six years of knowing him, name could I not a time I had seen his hand-writing, and even so... It was possible to copy one's style. But if he had truly written this, then he would be... (H) 

He gasped and turned to look out the window and was most surprised.

(H) ... Standing right outside waiting for me... (H)

Just as said in the letter, there he was, Draco Malfoy, silver blond hair glimmering in the light from the moon, grey eyes staring up at him from outside on the walkway, exhausted and breathing heavily, body shadowed from the darkness of the night, he wore dark blue jeans, classy black shoes, and a soft black long-sleeved turtle-neck. His skin pink in patches under his eyes, red and flushed from the cold.

(H) So it was true then? (H)

Harry smiled to himself. He pushed open the window some more after grabbing his invisibility cloak and stuffing it in his pajama pocket and climbed out into the cool night air, still wearing his pajamas, sneaking down the side of the house and jumped some ten feet onto the soft, damp grass below.

The Raven Haired boy turned around hesitantly to look at the Slytherin leaning forward against the gate, Draco's lips looked as though it had been busted, there were black speckles around his neck and blood was dried where he had been hit near the corner of his left eyebrow.

A band-aid was wrapped around the middle of his ring finger on his right hand, both of his hands were very dirty, and had dried blood on them. Harry watched him for a moment and then pushed up his glasses.

"Malfoy..." He walked over slowly, barefooted, his pajamas blowing around in the light wind, his hands were closed in a weak fist, palms sweaty.

Draco stared at Harry, eyes traveling up and down him, lingering, hesitating, taking in every fold of his clothes, every detail, and before anything else was said he parted his lips to speak and kept his word, "I'm in love you, I can't not think about you. I've always loved you... I hope you aren't... Loathing me... At the moment," He rested for a moment, catching his breath and continued, "I'm so sorry, Potter. I'm so sorry for everything. I wish I could... Do something, anything, to make you feel better. It was all my mistake."

(H) Just like he had said in the letter... The first thing he'd tell me the next time he saw me... What is this wasn't him though? What if this is someone else? A Death Eater trying to get a hold of me for Voldemort of something. (H)

Harry frowned for a moment, and looked at him, they stood staring for a few choice minutes and Draco finally chanced a smiled.

"I've been dying to say that to you, I just wished I had sooner," It was a weak, sad, friendly smile.

(H) So do I... Maybe then half of this stuff could have been avoided. (H)

"I don't... Hate you..."

Draco winced, looking down at his hands.

(H) What's wrong? I said I didn't hate you. Why are you so down? This isn't the Malfoy I've come to know so well. You've changed so much. (H)

Harry thought, "I don't," His eyes traveled down to Draco's hands as well, resting on the gate between them, "And you really shouldn't apologize to me, it's alright, the letter made me feel much better. You said enough in there, Malfoy. I couldn't ask you anymore."

"Please do," Draco look Harry square in the eyes, he stood apologetically, eyes as serious as any could possibly be, "Ask, I want you to... I owe you the world, I wrote that letter for you, ask anything, please."

(H) Alright then, if that's truly the way you want it to be. (H)

"I still think we have a lot to talk about," Harry started slowly, rubbing his hands on the sides of his pajama bottoms, "If you don't mind, I do have questions."

"I don't plan on dying any time soon." Draco said with the same smile still on his face and looked up to Harry's bedroom window, he sighed hesitantly, "I don't mean to rush you, Harry, but... I really shouldn't stay out in the open, just in case I _have _been followed. I did bump into a few of the Slytherins from school that are Death Eaters. I don't want to put your family and you in any kind of danger-"

(H) What? Leave here? You'll be killed for sure, out there on your own! (H)

"Don't leave!" Harry interrupted, grabbing Draco's wrist tight, "You'll be in more danger yourself if you do, stay here, you're safe near me, please. Besides, why would they think you'd come to me? This is the last place they'll expect, and they don't even know where I live."

(H) Good save Harry, keep him here. (H)

Draco stopped and thought to himself, after a moment he finally sighed and nodded, "Alright, you've convinced me, but can we at least get inside?"

(H) Good idea. I did bring my cloak with me. (H)

Harry looked back at the house as well, "Yeah, here," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the invisibility cloak, looking back to Draco, the blond had a look on his face that looked as if he felt like a caged bird, stuck where he didn't want to be, "Put this on and we'll go in through the door, just keep this on so that if they wake up on our way to the room they won't see you."

Draco nodded, reaching out to grace the cloak softly with his hands, pulling it to him hesitantly, nodding and asking no further questions.

* * *

They spoke nothing much to each other until they were safe in Harry's messy room, him having used 'alohamora' to get inside, now that he could use magic legally. 

Draco looked around with a smile, there were clothes all over and books strung from one side to the other, it was a complete mess, "The rest of the house is so Muggle-like, but your room... It's... So... Like you."

(H) And how do you exactly know what 'like me' is like? You've never really gotten to know me very well or anything... But maybe we both should work on that, have a fresh, brand new start and see how that goes. (H)

Harry chuckled and sat on his bed after setting his presents in his empty drawer, Draco did the same.

Harry waited for him to get comfortable, which seemed quite easy, the Slytherin sat in Indian style, "So, erm... Wh-where do I start...?"

The blond picked up the four page letter he had written and began to read it aloud.

(H) Okay, that's a good place to start. (H)

Harry just sat and listened inquiringly.

* * *

"Well," Draco said after reading it, he set the papers lightly in his lap, "I didn't die... I suppose I should have re-wrote it again, but then again... I didn't really have the time for that. Some of that stuff was out dated, I really should've re-written it again. Because I now have it." 

(H) What? Have it? Have what?(H)

Harry watched him tentatively, "Have what?"

"I have the Dark Mark." Draco chocked out, not being able to look Harry in the eyes, he was ashamed of himself.

(H) Oh no, oh no. The Dark Mark? He has The Dark Mark? But he said he wouldn't get it... He said so in his letter... He said he was going to do anything in his power not to... Unless he was forced to get it... Did he fight back? Was that why he was so beat up?... So what then? What had happened? (H)

The Slytherin pulled back his sleeve to reveal the black ink of the dark mark, the snake slithering around in his skin, Harry gasped.

(H) Oh Merlin, he wasn't lying. (H)

"I'm so sorry," Draco mumbled, "I tried so hard to fight it, Harry, I did everything in my power to stop it... But..."

(H) Don't apologize unless you willingly got it done, Malfoy. (H)

Harry ran a finger over it, not saying anything for a few minutes, "Does it hurt any?"

Draco shook his head, "Not really, only when he's calling the Death Eaters, then I about wish I'd die. I'd give anything to stop the pain. It hurt worse when I got it... And the side affects from the crucio used on me to cooperate didn't help any."

(H) The Cruciatus Curse was used on you? So you did fight back! But still... They tortured you to make you cooperate, I'm so sorry. You should have came straight to me then, if you really wanted to avoid it... But I shouldn't say that, I won't blame it on you, it wasn't your fault. You must have been terrified, so scared to even think of doing such a thing. I've had that spell used on me before. It doesn't feel good. (H)

Harry looked up sharply to stare into Draco's eyes, "Crucio?"

Draco nodded silently.

(H) Merlin, you poor Malfoy. (H)

"Horrible," Harry sighed, looking back down to the mark, "When was it done?"

"A few weeks before... Before... The accident..." Draco looked down as well, "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you, Harry."

(H) Stop apologizing to me, Malfoy! Why get so comfy with a word you never thought twice of saying to me before now? (H)

"It's alright," Harry started, smoothing his hand over the mark on Draco's wrist, "It's alright, stop apologizing, please. What's done is done."

"I'm sorry this has came so sudden, I didn't think you would listen to me."

(H) There it is again! (H)

"I told you not to apologize... And I don't know what to think," Harry said quickly, looking Draco dead in the eyes, "But how can I trust that this is really you, and not someone else?"

Draco smiled softly, "I was hoping that you would ask that, I really didn't think you wouldn't, but for a while there I was _afraid _you wouldn't, I know you're not stupid enough not to."

(H) Of course not. Who do you think I am? Ron? Ha, I gotchya now! (H)

Harry watched him closely.

"You can ask me anything, it's been longer than an hour and I haven't drunken anything, or if you want, you can use a truth serum." Draco stared at him.

(H) True... (H)

"I don't know..." Harry paused for a moment, "Tell me something only the real Draco Malfoy would know."

Draco nodded in agreement, "All right, you and I first met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, I said something along the lines of 'imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave.'... Is that enough? Or the time in our third year when I told you I'd go after Black if I were you?"

(H) Okay, yeah you're Malfoy! (H)

Harry watched him still and nodded after a moment, "Okay, I suppose that's good enough."

"We'll make the Veritaserum just to prove myself."

(H) Only if that's truly what you want to do, Malfoy. (H)

They sat for a moment in silence.

"So," Harry started bravely, "... You're a Werewolf?" Draco nodded, "... Can I-"

"See the bite?" Draco pulled off his turtle-neck shirt and turned so Harry could see the left side of his body and just as he said in the letter, there it was, the frightfully brutal bite from Fenrir Greyback.

It was atrocious, for the first time unspeakable scars were abraded in Draco's beautiful skin, the brutality could be seen in what was, obviously once, deep gashes. Harry reached up, running his fingers over the scars.

(H) I can't find my voice to say a thing. It's horrible. I never thought a Werewolf bite could look so bad! (H)

"It was so frightening," Draco started, shivering under Harry's touch, "Fenrir Greyback in his Werewolf form, and there was loads of blood... For a moment there... I thought I would die."

(H) I'm glad you didn't though... Did I just think that? (H)

Harry looked into Draco's eyes, "You must've been really scared."

"Terrified," Draco breathed, "I was crying my eyes out. At first I fought back, but, it was too late to do anything, so I just... Closed my eyes and thought about anything else."

(H) You make it sound like someone was raping you. But I suppose anyone else in your place would have thought of it in that sort of sense. He was ripping into your skin and leaving something of his behind for you to have forever, for you to grieve about forever. I prolly would've thought of it that way. (H)

"I prolly would've fainted," Harry laughed weakly.

"I almost lost consciousness plenty of times to make up for that," Draco sat back, looking at Harry's scar.

(H) What? What are you staring at? Stop staring at my scar! Stop it! (H)

The Golden Boy raised a brow at him, "So you meant it? When you... When you said that you loved me?"

Draco smiled softly, "Yes... Yes I did. Harry... I meant everything I said," Draco turned to stare him in the eyes, "**Everything**."

(H) I can't believe I'm actually hearing this from him. (H)

Harry stared back, grinning like an idiot, "Alright, I believe you."

"And?"

(H) And? (H)

"And what?"

Draco put back on his shirt, keeping his eyes on Harry the entire time, "You don't have to love me back, Harry. But I would... Like to know where I stand."

"Right," Harry began, thinking it over in his head before he spoke, "Erm, could you give me a while to think about it? This is all so overwhelming."

"You have all of the time in the world, Harry," Draco said, smiling warmingly and staring deep into his eyes, "Just keep me alive long enough to hear it."

(H) I suppose that makes enough sense, I'd hate to have made my choice after you would have died, or been killed. (H)

Harry laughed lightly, he nodded in agreement, "Understood."

Suddenly the door burst forth, startling the two boys, Uncle Vernon stood there red-faced and angry, Petunia behind him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THIS RACKET!"

* * *

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you," Harry began after closing the door, he let out the breath he had been holding the entire time Vernon had scolded him, "My... Relatives are the worst kind of Muggle you can find." 

Draco nodded from the bed, the blood drained completely from his cheeks, "Like I couldn't tell. Harry, I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

The Scarred boy shrugged dismissively, "Stop apologizing, Draco, it's not like it's your fault my uncle's a loony."

"I always thought you had it rich here, you know," Draco sighed and picked up the Dragon Bone box, staring at it critically, "... Being treated like royalty."

(H) I wish. I really do. (H)

"Well you were majorly wrong."

"I see that," Draco looked up to stare at him again, he blushed and looked down, "... You're..."

Harry watched him, shaken up, "Me? What? What is it?"

Draco smiled to himself, caressing the box with his fingers, "You're... So beautiful..."

(H) I totally wasn't expecting that... (H)

Harry blushed as he walked up to Draco and sat down beside him, vacantly wondering why he wasn't that box and why he was wanting to be it, "And I'll never understand why it is you think that, Draco."

"You don't understand, Harry, you can't see yourself like that," Draco stared him in the eyes, "You're gorgeous, very. You always have been. And I will always think so."

Harry became a deep red and was now looking down at his hands, "Th-thank you, no one's ever said anything like that to me."

Draco ran a finger over Harry's jaw line, resting it on the Raven-Haired boy's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "And I bet you never imagined you'd hear it from me, of all people?" He leaned in slowly, giving Harry time to push him away, but the push never came, instead Harry leaned in as well, closing his eyes.

(H) Just do it. Don't stop here Malfoy. (H)

And their lips met in a heated kiss, Draco moved his hand to cup Harry's cheek, deepening the kiss, they were soon set the Gryffindor on his back and Draco on top of him.

Harry's arms wrapped their way around the blond's neck, pulling him close.

(H) Total bliss... Total bliss! (H)

Draco ran his tongue over Harry's lips, pushing for permission, which was hastily given.

After moments the kiss was broken for air, and after they both had gotten some they went right back to kissing.

It took minutes for them to stop, and when they did; they were both very flushed in the face. Still wrapped in each other's arms.

Draco stared down at Harry lovingly, eyes warm, the old, cold Draco expression had obviously disappeared, replaced by a loving male figure.

"I guess that's your answer, Draco," Harry began, he couldn't help but run his fingers through the softness of the old Slytherin's sleek, short, silver blond hair, he had always wondered just how soft it was, and he had to agree, it was undeniably the softest of delicates, "If you want it to be."

"To where I stand?" Harry nodded and Draco couldn't help but smile, "Then of course, you already knew that Harry. Yes, I want it to be."

(H) I do too... (H)

Harry smiled back, still running his fingers through Draco's hair, "I'm thinking I do too," He said and pulled Draco into another kiss.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Very finished! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Had to put some lovely yaoi in there! Please wait for more! And maybe you can review while you're reading? Thank you all! I hope all of you reading this had a wonderful X-Mas and a Great New Year! 

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Chapter 2 Only A Moment

**Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To all my loving readers!

I want you to know that this is just a short HAPPY chapter, to sort of... Prepare you for the horrors ahead. And believe me! There are horrors to beseech both Draco... AND Harry.

Also I feel I need to warn anyone reading this that there is **HEAVY **lemons in this fic, SO many you could make the world lemonade, and have plenty left over for them all tomorrow. Lemon is like... **MAD **male x male-ness; so you HAVE been fore-warned. If you have no problems with the lemon cup of yaoi, drink on! If you do... Then keep on reading and maybe you'll convert!

Please, take a seat... Those who are still here.

Stay for a while, and have yourself a nice, steaming cup of lemony yaoi! Please enjoy your stay.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

No, I do not own Harry Potter. Isn't that obvious already?

* * *

**To The Reviewers:**

_To ME: "Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this one! "_

_Everyone else that reviewed, your reviews have been responded to already, this one was merely an anonymous that I couldn't have responded to in another way._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Only A Moment**

* * *

True, they had been sitting there for over thirty minutes just staring into each other's eyes. True, every now and then they would share a blissful kiss that would flush both their cheeks and steal their breath. After which they would resume staring until their cheeks turned to a normal hue before kissing again. This was all true.

Harry had long since given up the battle to form words, just an hour or so ago he would've done anything to get to sleep; in a desperate attempt to pretend that it was not his birthday. And now, here he was, fighting to stay awake all night, holding his past enemy in arms; staring lovingly, kissing passionately…

What is this?

Is it real?

Of course it is. It has to be real.

The thumping in his heart was telling him, reminding him, that this was real.

The dried blood that was matted into Draco's normally pale blond hair told him… That was very real.

It wasn't extremely ideal, no soft smell of strawberry, no fuzzy lining, or deep silence riddled with soft romance-like music.

The room smelled normal, like wood and laundry, and an unkempt owl cage. Draco weighed in on his chest, and Harry wasn't able to feel his legs as the blond was lying on top of him. There was a loud silence filled with shifting sheets, crickets, and the loud snoring from down the hall.

This was indeed real.

It was really Draco Malfoy kissing him, the boy Harry had planted so many punches upon in their past. The very same boy that had insulted him many times before, gotten him into trouble countless times, threatened his very life, and embarrassed him in front of the entire Wizarding community. But in many ways this Draco was different from how Harry had remembered him back at Hogwarts. He carried weights. He had finally seen reality. He was no longer the immature boy that had sniggered at Harry in Potion's Class and called Hermione a Mud-Blood. Draco was a man, who had finally accepted the truth that he had been wrong, and Harry had been right.

As much as Harry wanted to stay this way, to be in the arms of the one he had these powerful feelings for, he had already accepted the truth just as Draco had.

They were both in danger, the mounting power that Voldemort held over the Ministry of Magic would eventually start spewing out like lava and Harry knew that in time neither of them would be safe.

But he had accepted this path a long time ago. The path that would inevitably, lead to his death.

Only, never before had he actually cared about whether he died or not. As long as Voldemort died, he would've been happy, in the past.

Now Harry was scared not only for his life but for the life of another.

Before, he would've willingly sacrificed his life if that meant keeping Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys and everyone else he had cared for, safe.

But now he actually didn't want to die.

Nor did he want Draco to die.

He wanted to continue on, to go on with Draco, to see if Hermione and Ron finally closed the gap and formed an actual relationship.

He wanted to grow old, late in his sixties if not older; he wanted to live after Voldemort was gone.

He wanted to feel what it was like to live in peace, without having to watch his back.

Harry wanted to live… With Draco. Together.

* * *

But he knew in his heart that that was never going to happen.

And he wanted to make sure that he enjoyed the moments now, the moments he shared with Draco. The moments… Before the end.

* * *

The minutes stretched on as Harry fought in his mind to say something, he wanted to tell Draco how he felt and what he was thinking, but how exactly? What words were right? Harry didn't know what would set the Slytherin off or satisfy him.

As Harry's mind began calculating all sorts of mess-ups he could make Draco had decided to speak before him.

"You don't have to think about what to say to me, Harry," The blond said with a catty grin, "I'm not like a girl. I'm not troubling or complicated. I'm simple. I just ask that you be honest. I don't want you hiding anything from me for fear that I will bite your head off."

Harry blushed crimson in a sheepish, cat-caught-with-a-mouse kind of way, "Sorry, I just… I'm a bit… Nervous. How exactly did you know what I was thinking?"

Draco stared down at the Golden boy below him and smirked Slytherinly, "Your expressions say everything. You can't hide your emotions for anything. I can read them easily."

"It's just…" Harry took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before Draco gave him a pointed, knowing glare, "I want to enjoy this now. Just in case we…" He trailed off as a hand reached up to cup his cheek.

"You've been worried to say that?" Harry nodded and Draco leaned in to kiss him deeply before pulling away and sitting up, "Harry, you're right. We both will most likely die in this battle to come. I know it in my heart that at least I will. But you want to actually do something? What if neither of us dies? An unlikely chance but… What if we do? And you regret it? I don't want you feeling obligated to do anything just because you think you're going to die."

Harry frowned at this, "I don't feel obligated at all. I want to do this."

Draco stared at him sternly before leaning down to him. "Promise? I hate getting my hopes up."

"No need," Green eyes watched Draco with admiration and love, "I've thought enough. About us and all of this that's happening. I want to be with you. That I'm completely positive of and I want to at least feel you in me before I can't feel at all."

Draco's gasp was so strong that he chocked and stared at Harry with wide set eyes. "H-Harry-"

"Draco you've wanted me for so long, haven't you thought of the position you're in right now?" Harry smiled softly at him, "I'm laying here, wanting you. And you're not doing anything?"

"I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't regret this for the rest of your life if it happens."

Harry frowned in response before pulling Draco down to him, "I won't."

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, between the two of them it was obvious that he was nervous. It didn't really bother Harry, but it did spark his curiosity.

"What are you so nervous about?" Harry asked with a raised brow as the Slytherin on top of him moved down to kiss at his neck.

Draco hesitated for a moment before pulling away to look back up at Harry once more, "Well, the plan wasn't to actually do anything with you from the start." Harry's eyes hardened and Draco continued with haste, "Not that I didn't want to. Believe me, I'd've killed to be doing what I'm doing now. It's just that I really came here with every intention of turning and leaving after you threatened to kill me for joking around and trying to get into your house to kill you while you were sleeping."'

Harry paused and looked at him frightfully, "Please tell me that wasn't foreshadowing."

"No, no," Draco whispered, kissing down Harry's neck, "No, never. But that's what I expected you'd think I'd've come here to do. Even if it was far from reality."

"I was a bit hesitant at first, I'll admit to that," Harry said slowly, watching him, "But a lot of it just seemed too honest. Like, I expected that there was no way that if you had had those intentions of killing me then why would you come up with something so cheesy? Let alone even tempt to do it, suspecting that I was already onto you."

Draco chuckled heartily and nodded in agreement, "Yes it doesn't really seem wise when you think about it like that, does it?"

Harry leaned up to Draco and pulled him into a heated kiss; it didn't take too long for the blond to catch onto what he was implying as hands were pressed to his bare chest and traveled down his stomach to the button of his pants.

He fought himself to interrupt what was taking place as guilt flooded his mind, did Harry really mean what he'd said when he wanted this? Should Draco stop him, or should he act out of passion? As a wave of ecstasy flowed down his spine Draco took it as a sign to stop thinking. Obviously Harry did want this; because there was no way Draco was imagining the hand that was down in his pants massaging his cock.

"Harry," Draco breathed as his eyebrows downed and his eyes glazed over, "I hope you're doing that on purpose."

Draco gasped lightly as he was pushed to the side to lie on the bed and Harry climbed on top of him.

The Gryffindor pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside as he leaned down quickly, placing a hand back down to remove Draco's classy black shoes.

The entire world seemed to be spinning as both their pants were removed and before Draco knew what he was doing, Harry was bock on bottom, and the blond was wrapping Harry's legs around his waist as boxers slipped down his thighs to be tossed away with the rest of their clothes, "I've only imagined this in a hundred or more different ways. But I don't think I'd ever accepted in my mind that it could possibly have happened."

Harry stared up at him lustfully, "I can't say I've thought differently."

"As if we ought to say anything at all," Draco pressed their bare bodies together and let out a sheltered moan.

* * *

Harry almost swore he was seeing firecrackers blowing past his vision. There was no entire way his body could've ever been prepared for what reality had handed him. This was entirely different then he had imagined. The feeling of such heated skin slicked, sweaty, and needing against his was completely over-whelming, in a good way. Harry wanted more, loads more, he readied himself as two well-oiled fingers pressed against his entrance, invading him, spacing him, and preparing him for something his mind hadn't completely had time to wrap around.

But in his mind he was accepting, no matter the amount of pain, or how hard it would be to try to stand later (for obvious reasons), he was accepting of the losses to gain an ideal amount of pleasure.

As he stared up into loving, accepting eyes of a person he never imagined would be in his current place, Harry felt a sadness overwhelm him. The kind of sadness that tells you that you don't want this moment to end, the sadness that makes you wish time would stop, and only your love, and care for the other would stay, and everything else was gone, and you had nothing to worry about; no monsters to tear you apart, no wars to fight, and no one else to worry about. Just me and him.

* * *

"Just look at me."

Harry nodded happily as Draco placed a hand down at his side to hold his hips in place, his other hand was holding onto the outer side of the Gryffindor's right leg. Both of Harry's arms were pressed firmly to hold either side of Draco's shoulders.

They both stared intently at each other as Draco pushed forward, pressing himself into a tight heat. His eyebrows met narrowed as he grimaced in pain, watching as the boy below him copied the expression.

A tear slipped out as Harry blinked once, making it's journey down into his raven black hair.

The pain only strengthened as Draco continued pushing in until he was finally completely sheathed in the deep heat of Harry's, "Merlin's wand."

"You can say that again," Harry said gaspingly as a sharp pain in his spine made itself known.

Draco chuckled as he let out a tight breath and kissed at Harry's inviting lips, "You're a lot tighter then I'd imagined. And that's saying something."

Harry blushed crimson, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really," The Slytherin pulled back and steadied both of his hands on Harry's hips, "You ready?"

Harry nodded once as Draco pulled slowly out of him and slammed back in, his breath caught in his throat as another sharp pain spiked, only to be completely recoated with a feeling of overwhelming pleasure and he had to arch his back in a thundering response. He didn't know what that was but he wanted to feel it once more.

"A-Again," He breathed.

Draco nodded and supplied a second thrust that was met with the same response as before. He repeated a third time, and a fourth, each time gaining complete satisfactory moans and gasps from the panting Gryffindor below him.

"More, Draco, please," Harry gasped as words refused to make sentences; he just wanted to make it clear that he was enjoying the feeling spreading between his thighs.

The pace continued and for the both of them it got nothing but better, the end was nearing and Draco could feel the shivering boy below him getting only closer with every thrust and pump the blond added to his exposed cock.

"Dra-Draco!"

That was the end of it and they both knew it, coming together as Harry tightened and Draco embedded himself deep within the Gryffindor before they both exploded.

They laid for a moment in silence, breathing and staring into each other's eyes before Draco collapsed into the inviting arms below him, resting his head under Harry's chin in a silent happiness.

They were both delighted as they fell into a deep sleep together.

In each other's arms.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

No, of course that is NOT the end!

There's like a chapter or two more to come! So please wait around!

Oh and if you would kindly take the time to review, they are much appreciated, and take a deep play in how soon the NEXT chapter will come out! You don't have to, but it would be loved, anonymous or signed alike.

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Chapter 3 Older

**Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, hello there everybody!

KKVG has kinda slowed down on fics, hasn't she? The only real reason I update a fic now is when a fan actually goes out of the way to find me and ask fer one.

This is being updated because a lovely fan on Facebook found me and I asked her what she wanted updated, and she requested this.

Hope you all are safe and doing well and had a good 4th of July, or Canada Day. XP

What have I been up to lately? Well I have a big original story that I post up a new chapter every Tuesday on Fictionpress, under the same user name, if yer interested. I also post up artwerk on Deviantart, same user name, and you can even find me on Twitter as well: h t t p : / / twitter . com / KaKaVegeGurl. You can also find me on GamerDNA, same user name. I'm also starting up mvs on youtube again, Username KKVGrl. Also on LiveJournal, KaKaVegeGurl.

Yeah I'm kinda a busy beaver, you can also find me on facebook and msn both very regularly, or even in Wow, as I've had fans find me there too. O.o

Thank you all fer sticking around, welcome to all you new fans. Strap yerselves in and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi. Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

You sure looked defeated

When you came home tonight

I know that you're discouraged

And tired of the fight

.

Sometimes it gets so hard

That you don't know what to do

If you close your eyes

The truth is there for you

.

**Little River Band - Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

_To misnight: "Yeah, it sure looks that way, doesn't it? "_

_To BlackDragonSoul: "Yeah, I know, I was young, meh. What can I say? The only thing I can do now is go along with it."_

**_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^_**

_~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 - Older**

* * *

The silence seemed to pierce his ears when Harry woke up. The middle of the night, apparently. He scrambled for his glasses on the night stand and everything went completely still. Hedwig was gone from her cage and the window was shut tight. But Harry remembered pretty well opening it after their lovemaking, in case the owl came back while he was asleep.

The darkness from outside told him that it was no where near morning yet and he looked at the alarm clock to see that it was off; the electricity was out.

Harry moved to the window to open it when he heard something loud downstairs like a door being thrown open.

"Harry!" Draco shouted from the bed and was up in a split second, he grabbed his wand from the stand and cast lumos.

The footsteps running up the stairs grew loud and Draco turned to the door, "Colloportus!" He shouted, he ran to Harry and grabbed his arm, "We have to go, now."

Harry grabbed Draco's gift to him and his own wand before Draco aparated them.

Before everything was skewed from sight he saw the Death Eaters rushing into the room and a few spells flying at Draco in particular. They weren't even aiming for Harry.

Harry's feet landed in soft grass and he looked around in shock.

"Where are we?"

"Wareham, Newfound Land. Canada," Draco said each word between breaths.

"Ah," Harry looked to Draco and gasped when he saw that Draco was bleeding, "Draco!"

The Slytherin pulled his hands from his stomach to stop Harry, the blood covered his fingers and he smeared it over Harry's chest as he lost his balance and fell backwards.

Harry ran to him and rushed to cover the wound with his hands, both him and Draco were only in boxers. He took in a deep gasp of breath and looked up a wet road that they were near. The gravel was car worn and full of pot holes but there wasn't a single bit of life in sight, "Draco! What do I do?"

Draco was taking in deep gasps of breath still, his eyes filling with tears, "We can't do anything."

"We have to!" Harry shouted at him, "We have to get you help." He took the blond up in his arms and held his wand to the wound, he tried to think of a spell, any kind that would help.

"Ter-Terego!" He shouted, to clean the blood away, but more started gushing out, "Episkey!"

The wound continued bleeding profusely and Harry felt Draco's body go limp in his arms.

"Draco!" He pulled Draco's head up to look into his eyes but the blond stared off, he was gone.

Harry sat back and felt the reality wash over him, his hands scrabbled around Draco's chest to pick up his wand again, he pointed it at the blond's body and tried the best shock he could to boost Draco's heartbeat.

He put his ear to the blond's chest but he heard nothing, he tried again, nothing.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw a few shadows running towards him in the night, he struggled to get Draco up but they got to him first.

"Is that Malfoy?" It was Ron's voice.

"Is he alright?" A voice came from behind the two people.

"Harry?" the other voice beside Ron spoke and Harry knew it was Hermione, "Is Draco alright?"

Harry looked up at her, he wanted to say yes, he wanted Draco to be alright of course. But he couldn't.

"No," He sobbed, "He's not alright."

"Ron, get Remus back there, we need to get these boys to safety!" Tonks shouted, the person behind them.

Harry pulled Draco close as over a dozen people surrounded him, the reality became so overwhelming that he began to see two Hermione's pushing his bangs from his face and two Ron's grabbing their hair and backing away in shock.

The darkness was inviting.

* * *

Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and smiled widely, "You can stop reading that and come to bed."

Harry looked up at his husband and grinned, "I could–"

"But?"

Harry stood up from the chair and walked around it, taking the blond in his arms and tossed the diary onto his seat, "But nothing."

Draco laughed softly and kissed him, "Is that so?"

"Mmm, it is," Harry let his hands fall to Draco's waist and started kissing the blond's neck.

"But it's not," Draco laughed again and ran his fingers through Harry's hair again, "What part were you at?"

"My favorite part."

Draco pulled away and looked down at Harry, "What's your favorite part?"

Harry picked Draco up and took him to the bed, laying the blond down and pulling off his shirt, "Summer, June 23rd–"

Draco's laughing interrupted Harry, "Haha, ah, yes." He felt his eyes filling with tears, "that's your favorite part?"

"It is."

"Why?"

"You can't read what you wrote."

"No I can't," Draco smiled wide, "What have I forgotten?"

"If you'd let me finish."

Draco sat up on his elbows to stare into Harry's beautiful green eyes, "Alright, Mr. Potter. Go on and finish what you started."

"Nineteen ninety-six," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, "Things with the Death Eaters never go well, things with them always end with someone being Crucio'd or killed. I'm glad you can't see me like this Harry, going through all of this. Father is gone and things have been going crazy around here for some time."

Draco listened quietly as Harry recited the words from his memory.

"I'm writing now and all I can think of is how disappointed in myself I am," Harry caressed Draco's cheek, "Of how different I'll be in a few weeks. I don't even know how to write it on paper. And the nightmare that I had last night, the ones I'll have. They're never going to go away. I don't know how to say it. Because if I live long enough to give this diary to you and you read it then you're going to want to know."

Draco smiled and Harry kissed him.

* * *

_I'm a Werewolf now, there. There it is. I'm a Werewolf, yeah. Fenrir Greyback has been staring at me for a while now, but my father always held hem back with threats. I don't want you to feel bad because it's not your fault, Harry. I'm grateful that my father is in Azkaban, that's a good thing. What's done is done though. And in a few weeks I'll go through my first real transformation. I'm terrified of it._

_When he changed before my eyes, when he grabbed me up from my seat in the first living room of the mansion and ripped into my neck. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget what it felt like to think I was dying, and to accept that I was dead. I tried to get away, I even fought for a bit but it was useless against Werewolf strength._

_I'll have that soon. I'll be a monster like him._

_Good thing I'm already a monster in your eyes. Because you can't really hate me anymore then you do now, and that's the upside._

* * *

Draco wiped the tears from his face and sat up, he snuggled close to his husband and took his face in his hands, "I'd forgotten the end part."

"You did."

"I did."

They laid on the bed for some time before Draco got up and stretched, "I guess I've just gotten older. I can't read what I wrote to you, so things slip sometimes."

"They do."

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shoes.

Draco watched Harry for a moment in silence before he asked, "Do you think I'm a monster, Harry?"

The dark-haired auror looked up and frowned, "No, I don't think you're a monster. How could I ever?"

Draco nodded, "In a few nights, I will be."

Harry shook his head and got up, "You won't. You'll just change. For a moment."

"I'll still be a monster."

"You won't," Harry smiled, "You've never been a monster, Draco. No matter what you've done or said to me, and my friends. You've never been a monster."

Draco watched him, reached out his hand and traced Harry's scar on his forehead, "What was the last thing I said before I died?"

Harry stopped and looked at him sternly, "Why do you want to know?"

"Last words are important."

"They're not something you should fixate on, Draco."

"I won't."

"You will," Harry sighed, "you obsess about work. And I know you'd try to think of many theories of why you said what you said and what it means to us now."

"I won't," Draco laughed, "I just want to know."

Harry nodded, "If you promise."

"I promise."

"You said, 'We can't do anything.'"

Draco stared at Harry, "'We can't do anything'?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?" Draco asked, "What was the last thing you said before you woke up and saved me?"

"'He's not alright.'"

"Interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can we go now? We're gonna be late for dinner with Hermione."

"Alright, alright," Draco kissed Harry softly, "We can go."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Woot, about time I got this out, eh?

Thank you all fer waiting, thanks fer the suggestion from my loyal fan. ^^

Please review, it makes all the difference!

Oh and, it's not finished yet. ONE MORE CHAPTER!

~KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Chapter 4 Listen

**Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey hey peeps!

Last part of this fanfic, and then at last it will be complete, and put to rest. Finally.

If you want another story updated and finished, feel free to ask, hunt me down if you have to, like others have.

Also know that I'm always doing things, and you can check out my original story on FictionPress, Only Skin, which is updated weekly; every Tuesday. Same user name. And I even post up artwerk on Deviantart and will be posting up my updates with everything on Twitter: h t t p : / / twitter . com / KaKaVegeGurl. So you can go ahead and follow me if you want. You can also find me on GamerDNA as KaKaVegeGurl, YouTube: Username KKVGrl, and on LiveJournal; KaKaVegeGurl.

You can also find me on facebook and msn both very regularly, or even in Wow, if yer willing to dig that far.

Hope that you all have enjoyed my werk and will continue to. Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi. Enjoy!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

There are so many temptations

In this crazy world today

And there are so many people

Tryin' to lead you astray

.

Whenever you're confused

About all the things you see

You can't tell a friend

From the enemy

.

Listen to your heart

It knows right from wrong

Let it guide you

.

**Little River Band - Listen To Your Heart**

* * *

**Review Reply:**

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. ^^_

_~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_

**Chapter 4 - Listen**

* * *

Harry had strange dreams most of the time growing up, when he thought that the spells he was casting were just imagination, and that he had dreamed about Hagrid, the motorcycle, and various other things. When he was seeing Voldemort's acts through his dream in the past year, he had known not to trust them. He learned that some times they weren't real.

But could he have really dreamed up that Draco had sent him a birthday present and admitted his love to Harry? Could that have all been just a messed up dream? Because if it wasn't, then Draco was dead.

Harry forced his eyes open and Draco's sleeping face came into focus, the raven-haired wizard couldn't help but smile, so the gift wasn't a dream, and Draco loving him wasn't, but the horror afterwards was.

A loud realization hit him when he looked at the ceiling fan and noticed it wasn't moving. The silence blared in his ears and Harry sat up, bolting out of his bed to his night stand and jammed on his glasses.

Draco sat up, startled by Harry's movements, "Harry, what's wrong?"

The window was shut tight and Harry turned to the nightstand with wide eyes, the alarm clock was off.

"The electricity is out," he whispered, his eyes wide in shock and then he heard the front door being thrown open and Harry grabbed his wand up, he pointed at Draco and shouted, "Protego!"

Draco grabbed his wand up and cast lumos.

The footsteps running up the stairs grew loud and Draco turned to the door, "Colloportus!" He shouted, he ran to Harry and grabbed his arm, "We have to go, now."

"I know," Harry grabbed Draco's gift and Draco aparated them away.

Like in his dream before, he saw the Death Eaters rushing into the room and the spells flying at Draco; the ones that had killed him.

His feet landed in soft grass and he looked immediately to Draco, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Draco looked around, "That was close, we're not safe, we have to get to some of the Aurors, or the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hermione and Ron will be here soon, we're safe."

Draco looked at Harry, "How can you be sure?"

Harry pointed ahead of them, "they came from up the road?"

"What?"

"We're in Canada, right?"

Draco stared at Harry, "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I," Harry looked at Draco and smiled sadly, "I had a dream of all of this, and you died."

"A dream?"

"Yeah."

Draco nodded slowly, "Ah, that explains everything," he said in shock.

"Don't be sarcastic," Harry said darkly, "I just saved your ass."

"You did," Draco took Harry's hand then, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Hermione and Ron came running to them through the dark, "Harry!"

"Is that Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Is he alright?" A voice came from behind them.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Are you Draco alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we're both fine, hoe did you know where we were?"

"We were suppose to meet you after your birthday and the shield around your house dropped. But when we got there Death Eaters were everywhere and we couldn't get in."

"How long were they there?"

"Hours."

Hours, and Harry hadn't even realized it. He grabbed Draco's hand, "Where to now?"

"Tonks' home, it's best to go there."

Draco smiled, "Alright, we should get going now then. It's not safe standing around out here."

* * *

Harry sat on the bed with Draco, the blond running his hands through the Gryffindors' hair, it was late December and the snow outside was piling up.

"You gonna put that down yet?" Draco asked.

"Soon, I want to finish it tonight."

Draco turned Harry's face to him and kissed him, "You can later, we have all the time in the world. But if we stick around here, then we're going to miss Hermione's dinner."

"Oh crap," Harry sat upright, "She's celebrating our engagement and we're going to miss it."

Draco took his hands, "No, we can still get there in time."

Harry started pulling on his shoes.

Draco watched him, "When you finish my diary we can pack I away, I don't want it to get ruined."

"I dunno, I might read it again."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Eventually it's just going to fall to pieces if you read it so much, the binding's already fragile."

"Oh well, we can't do anything about that."

"Is Ron coming to the dinner too?" Draco asked as he pulled on a green sweater.

"No, he's not."

"Alright," Draco grabbed the keys from the table and tucked his wand in his back pocket, "Let's get going, before it snows more."

"You know you like it."

"I do," Draco laughed and handed Harry the large brown jacket of his, "But you don't."

"Right."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

End! Review? ^^

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
